The American Society for Rickettsiology (ASR) is a scientific organization[unreadable] consisting of scientists from the USA and all parts of the world who are engaged in[unreadable] research on rickettsiae and rickettsial diseases. Rickettsiales fall under a group of[unreadable] bacteria which include many pathogenic organisms causing severe infections in people[unreadable] and many vertebrates, and some of them are listed as potential bioterrorism agents.[unreadable] The primary mission of the ASR is to promote basic and applied research in all aspects[unreadable] of rickettsiology and rickettsial diseases. In addition, it fosters exchange of information[unreadable] among scientists engaged in research on rickettsiae and rickettsial diseases through[unreadable] periodic meetings and other methods as may be appropriate, and encourages the[unreadable] recruitment and training of young scientists, including women, minority and disabled[unreadable] researchers. The ASR mission also includes fostering of scientific exchange between[unreadable] American rickettsiologists and their counterparts in other countries and with other[unreadable] scientific organizations as required and desirable.[unreadable] The next ASR meeting will be held in Pacific Grove, CA (at the Asilomar[unreadable] conference grounds) from September 2-7, 2006. The meeting will aid in fulfilling the[unreadable] goals of the ASR. This R13 proposal is prepared to aid in conducting this meeting.[unreadable] Specifically, the proposal seeks support to encourage junior scientists to attend the[unreadable] conference by providing travel grants. The junior scientists will include graduate[unreadable] students, post-doctoral associates and faculty members who are engaged in research in[unreadable] rickettsia and rickettsial diseases. Funds also are sought to encourage women,[unreadable] minorities and disabled scientists to engage and actively participate in the ASR[unreadable] conference. Further, support is sought to foster scientific exchange on emerging[unreadable] rickettsial diseases that are a potential bioterrorism threat and to aid in arranging invited[unreadable] speakers to provide overview of new developments in the rickettsial field from all parts of[unreadable] the world.